Project Summary. The Polyamines Gordon Research Conference (GRC) has continuously run since 1975, and provides a multidisciplinary forum that brings together top polyamine researchers as well as young and established investigators new to the field. The 2017 Polyamines GRC will be held at Waterville Valley, NH, from June 25-30, 2017. The conference will focus on the regulation and role of polyamine pathways in cell physiology, development and human disease. The meeting is unique in that it attracts a diverse array of top investigators assessing the control and roles of polyamines across a broad spectrum of model systems (prokaryotes, parasites, Drosophila, plants, vertebrates and mammals). Polyamines are small, amino-acid-derived polycations that are found in all forms of life. By interacting with important biological targets, polyamines play essential roles in many basic cellular processes including transcription, translation, replication, metabolism, epigenetic control, and even ion channel functions. A major focus for the 2017 Polyamines GRC is targeting polyamine pathways in cancer development and in other pathogenic and infectious diseases. The Preliminary Program has a strong mix of basic, translational and clinical cancer researchers. This GRC is attended by biologists, chemists, structural biologists and clinicians, and investigators from academia, biotech and pharmaceutical sectors. Indeed, the diversity of scientific disciplines is unique among GRCs and creates a remarkably stimulating environment. The meeting will also emphasize several new areas of basic polyamine research including provocative findings relating polyamines to circadian clock control, inflammation, pathogenic virulence, and novel polyamine-targeted therapies. Presentations will provide insight into the mechanism by which normal polyamine metabolism contributes to cell growth, autophagy and development and how these regulatory circuits are disabled or hijacked in other pathological states (e.g., in carcinogenesis, infection with parasites or bacteria, and neurodegenerative disorders). The specific aims seek to obtain funds to support the registration and travel costs for 25 GRC participants and 12 GRS participants. The long term objective of this conference series is to develop a deeper understanding of the interplay between polyamine metabolism, polyamine homeostasis, and human diseases as well as to develop future young scientists into contributing members of the polyamine scientific community. Presentations by invited speakers will be 25-30 minutes long, followed by a 10-minute discussion period. Sessions will also include short talks by students whose work is chosen from poster sessions. To foster participation of young scientists, the GRC will be held in conjunction with the 6th Polyamines Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) June 24-25, 2017. The GRS provides graduate students and fellows with a student-run venue that fosters the exchange of data and ideas. The GRS has made the GRC a richer experience, as it promotes the participation of young scientists during the main conference. Interactions between GRS and GRC conferees will facilitate the sharing of new ideas and create new partnerships that will drive the field forward.